Secrets
by MindfulDeception
Summary: Naruto is on a mission with Kakashi and Sasuke and he mysteriously dissapears. What happened to him? [Yaoi, ItaNaru and SasuNaru] I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer... what do you think? ((whispers)) i don't own naruto... baka. This goes for this chapter and all the ones after it. That way I don't have to type it fifty million times...

It seems I am starting so many new fanfictions even though I only have four ((one in process)). But I am woking on the other three the whole time I am writing this. I just get ideas and I have to type them or I know I will forget them before I finish the other ones. Okay on with the story.

Oh and just for a refrence thing Naruto doesn't know about Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. He also doesn't know that Itachi murdered the whole Uchiha clan.

Naruto- 13

Sasuke- 14

Itachi- 15

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi"**

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

SECRETS

By: Yaoi4eva

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke walked down the streets of Kohana, his onyx eyes weary for fan girls. He was heading for the usual spot on the bridge where the team meets every day. Him, Sakura ((A/N: cough must die cough)) and the dobe Naruto made up his team along with his perverted sensei Kakashi. Sasuke sighed as he approached the bridge; there was no one there yet, but then again he was an hour early… He took his usual spot, leaning on one of the posts.

Naruto woke up, his sleepy eyes opening, "Shit!" he shot up in bed as his eyes caught the time, he was a half an hour late! He rushed around his small apartment and pulled on a clean pair of clothes, almost forgeting to take off his dirty ones. The blonde ran out of the door grabbing a bagel on the way. He ran all the way to the bridge and skidded to a hault, breathing heaviely. He looked up seeing only Sasuke leaning on the post. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked the raven.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "How should I know dobe?"

Naruto growled, "Don't call me that teme!"

Sasuke smirked, "I'll call you what I want dobe, Unless you think you can do something about it."

The furious blonde launched himself at the Uchiha, who dodged Naruto easiely. Naruto's head hit the post that Sasuke was leaning on with a hard thud. Before he could launch himself at Sasuke again Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, between the two boys. "Calm down Naruto save it for the misstion."

Naruto forgot all about Sasuke, his eyes lighting up with excitment, "What's the mission sensei?"

"We are to take this scroll," Kakashi held up a light blue scroll, "To Suna."

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked looking around for the pink haired girl.

"She is sick, she won't be comming with us." Kakashi said with a bored expresion.

A smirk came to Sasuke's face, finally a mission with out the annoying girl hanging off of him every step of the way.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The trio walked through the woods, they had been lucky so far, they hadn't been attacked but that didn't mean they were gong to put their gaurd down.

"All right time to rest," Kakashi said as he sat down on a rock and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise, reading it.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who had fallen on the ground.

"We already delivered the scroll do you think someone will still attack us?" Naruto half thought outloud.

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto's question instead he said, "Why don't you get us some water dobe."

Naruto growled at Sasuke but complied and took their cantians and walked off to find a spring. As he was filling the water up Naruto failed to notice the sound of a twig cracking behind him. When Naruto turned around his blue eyes were locked with blood red ones of the sharingun.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"That dobe is taking to long," Sasuke muttered, "Kakashi I'm going to go find the baka."

"Alright don't get killed." Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"Che." Sasuke walked towards the spring that he had seen a while back, he figured Naruto would be there.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"W...Who are you." Naruto studdered, he tried to move but found he couldn't.

"Itachi, but shouldn't you be asking what I want?" The elder Uchiha smirked.

Naruto nodded finding his tounge tied, fear was coursing through his body.

"You want to become stronger, I will train you."

Naruto looked at him puzzled, "Why?" his voice was a whisper.

"Because I you have caught my interest, I've been watching you for a while now. i know you want to be the hokage and the only way to do that is to become stronger. I can teach you things that you will never be able to learn sticking with that annoying sensei of yours."

Naruto thought it over what Itachi said was true and if he was telling the truth he could become the hokage in no time. He nodded, "Okay I'll come with you."

Itachi smirked, "We have to go now you can't tell anyone you are going you understand?"

Naruto nodded again, "i understand."

"Follow me then." Itachi jumped up into the trees.

Naruto followed Itachi without looking back, he needed to get stronger and staying here wasn't helping.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Sasuke got to the clearing just as Naruto jumped up into the trees, all Sasuke saw was a flash of blonde and then he was gone. "Naruto,.." Sasuke muttered sadly. Some how he knew the kitsune wasn't comming back.. Sasuke walked slowly back to Kakashi and told him what he had seen.. Kakashi and Sasuke had went looking for the missing blonde but they never found him.

As the two got back to Kohana they reported Naruto missing to the hokage. Tsuade sent ANBU after Naruto looking for him, but they too could find no trace of the blonde.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to monthes, mothes to years, and still there was no word to Naruto's whereabouts.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A/N: Obviously there is going to be more please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't seen a lot of NarutoXItachi fanfictions so I decided to make one. It is ItaNaru and SasuNaru but that will come later on. Hope you like it.

SECRETS

**Chapter 2 **

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

A boy the age of eighteen walked out into the sunshine. He streched and yawned,

"Naruto I think you should go back to Kohana." Itachi said watching him.

Naruto looked at him questioningly, "Why?"

Itachi walked closer to Naruto, "I have taught you all that I can and I heard they are hosting your funeral today."

Naruto chuckled, "Even if I did go I don't think anyone believe me if I said I was who I am."

Itachi ruffled Naruto's now blood red hair, "I think they would, your eyes are the same. I have never seen anyone with your eyes before."

The former blonde smiled at Itachi, "You have to promise me that we will see eachother again."

A small smile came to Itachi's lips, "I promise."

Naruto hugged the elder Uchiha and said, "I'm not saying goodbye I'm saying see you later."

Itachi chuckled, "I have something to tell you Naruto."

The red head locked eyes with the raven, "Wh..." before he could get the word out he felt lips crashing into his. Naruto's mind took a second to catch up to him. But when it did he realized one thing: _I'TACHI WAS KISSING ME!'_ He did what he had wanted to do for a couple years, he kissed the elder Uchiha back. After a few minutes the two seperated, both breathing heaviely.

Itachi locked eyes with Naruto, he was totaly vunerable, he had put his heart on the line.

Naruto smiled, and kissed Itachi lightly on the lips, having to go on his tippy toes.

Itachi felt better than he had in his whole life, he held the red head close to him, "I love you Naruto."

Naruto nuzzled Itachi's chest, "I love you too."

They stayed like that for what seemed like and eternity but was actualy a minute. Naruto pushed himself gently away from Itachi, "i have to go. But I will always love you." he kissed Itachi gently on the lips and turned heading to Kohana.

Itachi smiled, after the boy and whispered, "I love you so much."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Naruto walked to Kohana thoughts of Itachi running through his head the whole time. Before he knew it he was at the Kohana gates. His years with Itachi made him instinctivly mask his chakra and jump over the gates without alerting the gaurds. He walked around the town a few people shrank back as they saw him, proboly becasue he had on the same cloak that Itachi always wore, except the clouds on it were the same color as his eyes.

Naruto walked to Kohana's grave yard, he saw all his closest friends there: Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsuade, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Nenji, Hinata, Lee, even Gara was there, Naruto smiled as he saw they were all looking at a grave stone, which had his name on it. The red head jumped through the trees until he was just above the grave. He jumped down and landed gracefuly on it. Everyone stared at the figure in silence, all of them trying to figure out who this person was. Their curiosity turned to anger, screams of annoyance were thrown at Naruto.

Naruto just chuckled, which silenced everyone, "So is this a celebration or a mourning?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke yelled out, he noticed the man's cloak looked a lot like his brothers.

"I don't know _teme_ who am I?" Naruto stressed to word teme, hoping the raven would get it.

Everyone's sceams of anger died down, all of them knew as soon as the red head had muttered teme that this was Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered, he was dumb struck. _'He shouldn't be alive, he can't be alive' _he tried convincing himself that this wasn't the arrogant blonde he had grown up with but the red heads next words shattered his argument.

"Right, teme your not as stupid as I thought you were." Naruto stepped off the grave stone and was envoped in a hug by Tsuade. Everyone basicly tackled the red head with a huge group hug, almost crushing him in the process. "Oww guys not so hard." Naruto laughed.

After a while everyone pulled off and he was bombarded with questions,

"Okay everyone, I can't answer all of your questions if you are yelling them at me all at once." Naruto yelled, everyone quieted down and Sasuke raised his hand. Naruto nodded at him, "Yeah?"

"Where have you been this whole time?" Sasuke asked, asking the quesion that was on everyones mind.

"Training." Naruto said simply.

"Che, baka you could have done that here." Sasuke challenged.

Naruto smiled, "I have learned things that I could have never learned here."

Sasuke glared at him and asked the question that had been plauging him the second he had seen the red head, "Why does your cloak look like Itachi's?"

Everyone looked at the younger Uchiha and then back at Naruto. They all knew Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan and kill his brother. So if Naruto's cloak looked like Itachi's then he must have been hanging out with Itachi or... No one wanted to think about the alternitive.

Naruto smirked, "I'm not going to answer that."

Sasuke's glare got deadlier, and if looks could kill Naruto would be in the grave he was standing on. "Tell me." He said through clenched teeth. If Naruto had been around Itachi maybe the kitsune could tell him where his brother was. But if he had been around Itachi then why? All these thoughts were running through the raven's mind as he continues to glare daggers at Naruto.

"I told I'm not answering that question, not until..." Naruto closed his mouth, he had to be more careful. He was used to being around Itachi, he could tell the man anything. He knew he would have to gaurd his secrets here.

"Until what?" Sauke's hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Naruto's cloak, but found Naruto wasn't there anymore. He looked around for the red head, he had just been in front of him hadn't he?

Naruto smiled from behind Sasuke, everyone was looking at him amazed, no one had seen him move. "Until I fell like telling you." Naruto's smile turned into a smirk as Sasuke turned around his eyes widened in shock.

"How did you..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Move so fast? As I said I learned things that I couldn't have learned here." Naruto turned around and looked at everyone. "Any more questions?"

Nenji raised his hand, and said, "How did you get into Kohana. You don't have a pass."

Naruto blushed at this, "I uh... sort of jumped the gate."

Tsuade stared at him, "The gaurds didn't notice you?"

Naruto shook his head, "i'm fast, and I'm concealing my chakra."

Now that Naruto had mentioned it no one felt any chakra comming from the former blonde.

"Can you let us sence your real chakra?" Tsuade asked.

Naruto nodded and slowly released his restraints((A/N: figurarativly of course)) controling his chakra.

Everyone cringed as their sences picked up Naruto's chakra, it hurt to stand by him and even Sasuke took a few steps back. After a couple seconds Naruto concealed his chakra again and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He remebered something that Itachi had told him a couple weeks earlier.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.FLASHBACK.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Naruto and Itachi were talking and Itachi had said something about Naruto having to conceal his chakra, even when he is in a town.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You have gotten very strong in the past years and when you are near people that chakra can hurt them. Because you have Kyuubi it would probloly feel like fire to them. Almost as if they were being burned."

Naruto frowned at this, "Can you teach me?"

Itachi smiled, "Of course."

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.END FLASHBACK.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded, and Naruto yawned, "Hey Tsuade is my place still alive or did someone buy it?"

Tsuade smiled, "It's still alive, Iruka kept if clean for you."

Naruto looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"Because I had a feeling you would come back."

Naruto smiled and said to everone, "i'm tired, running for twelve hours straight will do that to you. bye."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Naruto fell onto his bed exausted, he fell fast asleep the second his head had hit the pillow. Little did he know a certian Uchiha had followed him home, wanting to get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ALL!

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**SECRETS**

**Chapter 3**

**"Kit wake up."**

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, but found he couldn't. Naruto's eyes instantly shot open and he tried to pick up his arm but he couldn't. Naruto looked at his arms to see his wrists and arms strapped down, along with his legs, "What the hell?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke appeared at the side of Naruto's bed, "Tell why you have this cloak." The kanta in Sasuke's hand pointed at Naruto, his cloak still on.

Naruto glared at the raven, "No. Now let me go."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me." he twirled the kanta in his hand.

**"Tell him." Kyuubi said.**

_'Why the hell would I do that? And why the hell didn't you wake me up when Sasuke was tying me down?"_

**"I tried, you were to tired. You should tell him becasue he would freak out and drop the kanta and you can use it to get out."**

_'No,he would kill me."_

**"If he tried I will take over, just trust me. I want to out of this perdicament as much as you do."**

Naruto growled in annoyance but asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Sasuke sighed, "Why do you think I bound you to your bed?"

Naruto smirked, "It was given to me for a birthday present from someone special."

That was new to Sasuke, he didn't even know when Naruto's birthday was, and who was that special person? "Who gave it to you?"

Naruto's smirk turned into a grin, "Itachi." he said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes blaxed in anger, as he pushed the kanta to the red heads throat, "If you are lying I will kill you right here."

"I'm not lying Sasuke. Who do you think would give that to me?":

Sasuke sunk to his knees, his best friend, or at least who concidered his best friend was close enough to his brother to get a birthday gift from the murderer.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke dropped the kanta, the kitsune caught it in his mouth and cut the straps on his arm and wrist. Once the one arm was free he transfered the kanta from his mouth to his hand and in no time the bonds were gone. Naruto picked himself off the bed and stood next to the raven. "Sauke I..."

The younger Uchiha looked at the former blonde. What Naruto saw in his eyes made him stop. There was anger but most off all there was sadness and what looked like betrayal. Naruto tried again but before he could open his mouth Sasuke stood up, wiping away tears that had escaped his eyes. He left without a word and Naruto didn't try and stop him.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A couple weeks later Naruto was informed that he had a mission with Kakashi and Sasuke. Ironic ne?

Naruto sighed as he gathered his things, knowing it was going to be tough to work with Sasuke in the state he was in. As far as Naruto could tell he still hadn't recovered from their conversation and was as distant as ever.

Their mission was simple: bring back the ninjas that were taken hostage by some gang. He couldn't remember at the moment, but he knew it started with an "A".

Naruto ment the others at the gates, he had exchanged his orange clothing a long time ago, knowing it made him stick out a lot more, for black. It was the some clothing except black and he his jacket was gone, just the mussle shirt underneath, and of course the cloak.

As Naruto arrived he noticed only Sasuke was there; Kakashi being late as always. Sasuke ignored Naruto completly instead finding the tree he was staring at more interesting.

Naruto sighed in annoyance, Sasuke was acting like a child. A couple minutes later Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked between the two boys noting how much they different they acted around eachother. When they were young they would be arguing but they were both quiet not looking at eachother. He sighed, "Come on guys I'm late enough no need to make us later just standing here."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the gate, Naruto following behind him. Kakahsi sighed, what had happened to his bickering boys?

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Naruto caught a ninja's foot before it hit his head and twisted it making the man fall hard on his face. After that was done Naruto moved to help his two teammates who were getting ganged apon. Fifteen against two wasn't the best terms to fight on.

Naruto closed his eyes and muttered something not heard over the clashing of metal. When he opened them again his blue eyes were now blood red, with slits, the same color of his hair. it was this jutsu had made his hair change color. It alowed Kyuubi to take over but Naruto still had control over who Kyuubi killed.

As Kakashi turned around to face a nin in back of him, his eyes spoted Naruto, Red chakra flowing around him like fire. "Kyuubi," Kakshi whispered before having to turn his attention back to the battle or get killed.

A grin came over Naruto's face as he ran on all fours towards the ninjas. He quickly tore them all the shreds, not getting a drop of blood on himself, except for his clawed hands.

His eyes caught onto a movement in the trees above them, a figure jumped down right in front of the Kitsune, the only one who could do so without getting killed.

Naruto's hand went to slash the figure open but a familar scent stopped him. A genuine smile came to his lips before he hugged the man in front of him. his body slowly going back to normal.

Kakashi stared in bewielderment as he saw his former student hugging the eldest Uchiha, the one who had killed his whole clan, and Itachi was hugging him back. Kakashi figured he was imagianing things but when he rubbed his eyes he still saw it.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried into the man's chest hugging him tightly. The kitsune hadn't realized how much he had missed the man until he had actualy saw him.

Itachi smiled down on the red head and asked, "Are you all right?"

Naruto smirked up at him, " 'Course. What 'bout you?"

"Fine, but I think we should continure this conversation another time, my brother is about to explode."

Naruto finaly remebered where he was and chuckled as he looked at the younger Uchiha, his fists were clenched, the knuckles turning white, and his teeth bared. "He does doesn't he?" Naruto kissed the elder Uchiha passionatly, "You better calm him down before he realy does explode."

Sasuke's anger was instantly gone with the kiss, _'That did not just happen,'_ but the image kept replaying in his head, a nightmare come true. Sasuke looked from his brother to Naruto, he would say something later to Naruto but he was going to kill Itachi right now.

Sasuke launched himself at the elder Uchiha, who instantly pulled away from Naruto and caught Sasuke's arm, "You have to do better than that Sasuke. Once you are as strong as Naruto you will be able to beat me but right now, your former teacher could do better than you." Itachi chuckled, and fliped his brother to the ground. Itachi then walked over to Naruto and wraped the red head in a hug, "I'll see you later." he kissed Naruto on the lips and jumped back into the trees, his chakra instantly dissapearing.

Kakashi was frozen to the spot, his eyes glued on Naruto,_ 'this wasn't possable! Itachi didn't know how to love! They couldn't be together it was just wrong. Not becasue it was two boys, no he had nothing against gay people, he himself was gay. But a murderer and someone who wanted to be the hokage were together is was just wrong... right?'_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The three walked back to Kohana in silence, two of them not wanting to talk about what had happened, and one to embaresed to say anything.

As they entered Kohana the hokage was there to greet them, they silently gestured to the ninja they had dragged back, all of them drugged.

Tsuade looked at the three with concern, "What is the matter with you three?"

Right away she got an answer by Sasuke, "Itachi," he muttered.

The hokage's eyes widened, "Are you guys ok?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Thanks to him." he said it with scorn

"Did Naruto save you?" Tsuade asked Sasuke.

The raven scoffed. "No, seems he and my brother have a little relationship."

Tsuade looked confused, "I don't understand."

"Naruto and Itachi madeout in the battle." Sasuke ground out.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, he could feel anger rising in him and Kyuubi asking to be let out. "We weren't making out teme."

"Well what were you doing then," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Kissing baka." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

**"Well your screwed." Kyuubi laughed at him.**

Naruto growled at the fox.

Tsuade stared at Naruto, he had just admited that he had kissed Itachi, "W...What?" This is not what she had expected.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said nothing, he was not going to talk until he was inside the safty of his house, although his house wasn't that safe made obvious by Sasuke earlier.

"He kissed my brother. I Naruto is mental or something." Sasuke said. That was the only reason he could think of Naruto and his brother being together. That or Itachi had entranced Naruto just to piss Sasuke off, _'Naruto is mine!' The raven thought. 'He can't be in love with Itachi becasue I'm in love with him.'_

Naruto totaly oblivious of Sasuke's thoughts said, "That is not a crime so I'm going home." with that Naruto dissapeared in a puff of dark red smoke.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A/N: please read and review. Arigato ((thanks) idk if I spelt it right))


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETS

Chapter 4

Naruto slamed his door and sat against it. _Why did I ever come back? I was perfectly happy with Itachi. _A knock on the door jarred the red head out of his thoughts. He reluctantly got up and opened it, not suprised to find Tsuade on the other side. "And what do I owe this honor?" Naruto asked his voice laced with venom.

Tsuade cringed noting how much the former blonde's voice sounded like Itachi's. "May I come in Naruto?" her voice was soft, almost nervious.

"I guess." Naruto moved aside so the hokage could come in. He really wasn't in the mood for being polite right now. The red head closed the door as soon as Tsuade was inside. "Why did you come?" he asked, wanting to get right to the point.

Tsuade sighed, "Was what you said earlier true?"

Naruto growled his eyes flickering red for a second, "So what if it was?"

Tsuade looked unfased, "I'm concered Naruto. What were you really doing for thoes five years? I had gotten reports saying two men clothed in black cloaks with clouds on them were attacking the villages. It was said one of them had blue clouds."

Naruto's face paled slightly, "So what?"

"Do you deny being the person in the attacks?" Tsuade quarked an eyebrow.

Naruto crosed his arms, "No, I was the person in the attacks. I don't see why I even came back here. I shouldn't have. You would have assumed I was dead and left me alone. I'm leaving." He started to his door, when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Naruto. You confesed to the crimes and are a criminal. If you resist me you will be named as a S-class nin."

"I don't care Tsuade. I have long sence given up my dream as the hokage no one would want Kyuubi as their hokage and I wouldn't want to put up with them throwing insults at me constantly. I always thought that if I got stronger they woud respect me, but the stronger I became the worse the attacks got the more insults I had thrown at me. The only person who never judged me as the demon in me. The only person who didn't frear me becasue of Kyuubi was Itachi. Itachi! If I have to be a S-class nin to be with him so be it. I am going now." Naruto pulled out of her grip and kicked his door down, to mad to open it right.

Tsuade stood there for a couple seconds, her mind numb from Naruto's words. She blinked, wait he was going... she quickly came to her sences and ran after Naruto, "If you stay I can drop the carg..."

Naruto whiped around and locked eyes with the hokage, "I don't want to be part of this village anymore!" The red head pulled off his hen-ati and crushed it in his hand, letting the metal shards fall the the ground. "I don't care if you send all the ANBU after me. I. am. going." He turned back around only to be stopped again, by Sasuke. The raven was on his knees cluching at Naruto's cloak. "S...Sasuke." Naruto had expected Sasuke to be glad he was leaving.

"Don't go... please." Sasuke was doing something he told himself he would never to again, he was crying. His body shaking as the tears stained the ground.

"Sasuke don't... please..." Naruto couldn't help a few tears fall from his eyes.

"I don't want you to go...' Sasuke looked up at the red head, "I... I love you"

Tsuade and Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"S... Sasuke... please... please don't tell me that... please tell me your lying." Naruto was hoping agaisnt hope that Sasuke was lying, joking something. _'Oh please have him be...'_ his thought was cut off by Sasuke's words.

"I have loved you sience the first day I saw you. I didn't want to get close to anyone becasue of my sharingun and my brother. But the day you dissapeared I promised myself I wouldn't let my revenge rule my life." Sasuke stood up, and kissed Naruto full on the lips, closing his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened into sausers, _'No! I don't want this! But I don't want to crush Sasuke's heart. Please... please don't do this.'_ Naruto pushed Sasuke gently away, tears forming in his eyes. "Sasuke... I'm sorry, please just forget about me, find someone else that you can love. You don't really love me. You can't love a demon." With that he jumped up onto the rooftops, running along them until he got to the woods.

Sasuke stared at the former blonde, tears still flowing from his eyes, "I do love you Naruto."

Naruto didn't mask his chakra, letting his rage and fustration out in waves. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke but the raven couldn't have loved him... he just couldn't have. Naruto heard the screams of the people who were to close to him getting burned. He just didn't care right now. He got to the woods before he finally maksed his fiery chakra. The ANBU that were following him instantly got confused. Naurto formed the all to familiar hand signs ((A/N: I totaly forget what the jutsu is called like kage no jutsu or something)) and a clone appeared next to him. He made it run a couple miles in the other direction and then unmask some of its chakra. The ANBU took the bait and followed the clone through the woods in circles.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The red headed teen leaned against a tree, breathing deeply. Some of the ANBU had come after him after the clone had dissapeared. The ANBU chased Naruto around the woods, and Naruto not wanting to kill the ANBU had pinned them to trees, hoping to get away. But unknown to him one of the ANBU had gotten free and had tracked him. The ANBU was highly skilled and had put up a though fight. The red head hadn't wanted to do it, just becasue the guy was from Kohana but the killed the man. Any attemt to pin him to a tree had failed, even when he had used several shuriken. The thing that had shook the red head was that with his dying breath the man had said, "And to think I started to like the Kyuubi, almost wanting him to be the next hokage." and then the man had died chocking on his own blood from his slit neck.


	5. Chapter 5

SECRETS 

Chapter 5

Nartuo collapsed on the ground, the ANBU's words hitting him deep. His head turned to the left hearing running footsteps comming closer to him. He sented the air, using Kyuubi's abilities, he noticed the scent smelled simalar. He stood up shakiely as three people appreared in front of him. All whom where at one time of his life his friends. Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsuade.

"If you come with us now we won't press charges against you." Tsuade said, her face serious but her eyes pleading.

Naruto's gaze traveled to Sasuke, who's eyes were on the dead ANBU behind him. The red head hung his head and whispered, "I don't belong there, no one wants me there."

"That's not true," Kakashi said, trying to get Naruto to come with them. If it came to a fight he knew they would loose, not becasue Naruto was stonger but because he knew no one would be able to fight him.

Naruto kept his eyes on the ground, "No one cares for me.." he was cut off by Tsuade.

"Don't let Itachi put things in your head, he's just using you."

Naruto started at her, his eyes getting darker, "Never! Never talk about Itachi like that." His voice was a growl almost inhuman.

All four of them looked up as black birds flew up from the surrouning trees, a figure jumped in the middle of them, his black cloak moving slightly in the wind.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried as he ran to the elder Uhchia, all anger gone from his face. He hugged Itachi around the waist, holding him hard enough for ribs to crack.

Itachi wrapped his own arms around the former blonde, whispering in his ear, "Do you want to come with me?"

Even though it was whispered, Sasuke heard it, "Naruto, please don't go!"

Naruto's eyes shifted to the younger Uhchia, his eyes sadened as he saw how broken Sasuke seemed to look. "You saw what I did to him," he gestured towards the dead ANBU, "why would you want me to stay?"

"Becasue I love you Naruto. You are not a demon, one just lives inside of you. I'm not joking Naruto. No matter what you do or where you go, I'll love you and I will never stop." Sasuke didn't even care that his brother was there, all he cared about right now was getting Naruto back.

Itachi growled at Sauske, "You should learn your place little brother. He. Does. Not. Want. You." He stressed each word, but Sasuke didn't seem to be listening, he only had eyes for Naruto.

Naruto carefuly untangeled himself from Itachi and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "I love you too. But as a friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry. I used to like you two Sasuke but when Itachi started training me I realized it was just a crush. I'm sorry."

Sauske felt his heart being crushed, the pain from it was overwhelming, nothing compared to it. His knees buckled under him as he fell to the ground.

Naruto caught him before he hit and sat him on the ground, he hatted leaving him like this but if he didn't leave now he knew the other two would do something. He looked back up at Itachi, "Yes." He said finally answering his question.

Kakashi was the first one to react, he quickly ran at Naruto, but his hand was caught inches from Naruto's face.

Naurto who had been thinking about Sasuke hadn't noticed Kakashi running at him, but Itachi did.

Kakashi looked at his the hand on this arm and then up at Itachi who had caught it.

"He has decided where he wants to go, leave him be." Itachi's voice had no emotion what-so-ever in it as he gazed codly down at Kakashi.

Naruto did several had signs and a huge fire ball came out of his mouth, canceling out the jutsu that Tsuade had sent flying at Itachi.

"We should get out of here." Naruto said, his voice sounding like Itachi's.

The elder Uhchia nodded, let go of Itachi and jumped up into the trees, Naruto right after him.

Sasuke looked up just as Naruto jumped into the trees. "Why do you always leave me?" He whispered quietly as he stood and walked back to the village, not bothering to wait for Kakshi and Tsuade.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry for the wait I had to wait until my dad finished my computer ((yes he makes computers)) and then hook it up... lets just say it took a while. And then there is that stupid evil thing called school... But anyways hope you lke this chapter, don't mind the sudden jump all will be explained. .

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Naruto tried to cluch his head, but found he was unable to. "What the hell?" He looked around to find his arms bound and he was stuck inside a cell, hanging from a wall. The red head struggled for a few minutes, but found they had taken away every single weapon he had, he had some type of chakra restainer and on top of that his cloak was gone. His new cloak with darkred clouds on it! That got Naruto throughly ticked. "GIVE ME MY CLOAK BACK!!!" He screamed hoping to annoy everyone in a fifty foot radious. Naruto heard a chuckle from the corner.

"You will get your precious cloak back when you tell us Itachi's weakness." The man in the corner stated.

Naruto squinted at the man trying to make out his face but it was shrouded in shadows and indishtinguishable. "Who are you?"

"I'm suprised you do not remeber me Naruto. It hasn't been that long has it?" What Naruto thought was a man was actually a woman. Sakura to be exact. "Now please do tell me Itachi's weakness." Her voice tured flowerly, completly different from before.

Naruto glared at her, "What makes you think I will tell you anything?"

Sakura let out a biitter laugh as a shocking pain coursed though Naruto's body. The red head bit his lip, forcing himself to not scream. After a minute of intence pain, it stopped, and Naruto was left panting. The Kyuubi container glared at the pink haired girl.

"Everytime you refuse my questions, you will be shocked." She smirked, "A little bit of negitive renforcment. Now I will ask you again, what is Itach's weakness."

Naruto scoffed, "I can not tell you because he does not have one." Another painful shock consumed his body, he closed his eyes wiling the pain to go away.

* * *

About half a day passed, before the door to the cell opened, making Naruto squint as the light hit his pupils. 

"What are you doing in here!?" A voice yelled. Naruto tried opening his eyes to see who it was but the sunlight still hurt his eyes and there was a white dot in the middle of his vision, on the man's face.

"I was using negitive reenforcement, trying to get answers. I wasn't here long." Sakura said her voice completly different than before, it was high pich, Naruto could hear the pout on her face.

Naruto scoffed. "Ha a little, try hours worth." This seemed to get the man angerier, the red head knew he knew this voice but he couldn't place it. As the two argued Naruto's mind began to wander and tried to figure out how he got here in the first place.

* * *

Itachi and he wre running from Suna ANBU, they were told not to fight them, from the Akatsuki leader. Yes Naruto had joined with the Akasuki, the leader said he would be a good accet with the Kyuubi in him. Naruto was a little insulted at first, but then he had proven himself by rescuing Itachi when sound ANBU had ambushed him and the Akatsuki had began to respect him. 

Anyway Naruto and Itachi had been told to do some reconisince in Suna, to find out where the most gaurds were posted and when they changed places, when they were attacked. It seems the Suna were expecting them, appearently someone had seen them at one point, proboly when they were making out earlier...

Naruto smirked at that and thought hard about happened next. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks, apperantly Kakashi and his team were in Suna on a mission to diliver a scroll to the Kazekage, aka Gaara. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke had fought them, Itachi and he were exausted, their chakra reserves almost spent and they had been up for a week straight. The red head and older Uhchia had fought as much as they could but the team was in better shape than they were. Itachi had taken a serious hit and Naruto had transported him back to the Akatsuki hideout with the last of his chakra, passing out right after.

* * *

Naruto came out of his day dream as he heard someone unlock the door to his cell. The red head looked up and growled, thinking it was Sakura, but apon closer inspecting he found it to be Sasuke. 

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, his hand finding it's way to Naruto's cheek, tracing his whisker marks.

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's touch, he had expected the younger Uhchia to hit him. His hand felt warm against he cold cell, and he felt his heart tug in his chest. _'No I love Itachi.' _he thought to himself but then he heard Kyuubi mock him, **_'Are you sure about that?' _**

"Are you okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Sakura for a second before turning his attention back to the blonde.

Said teen nodded slowly, "What happened teme?"

Sasuke smirked slightly at the name calling, but the smirk quickly turned to a frown as he recalled the events that had Naruto contained to the cell. "After you passed out. We decided to bring you back here, and the hokage had you detained. Hence the cell."

Nauto nodded again, "What about Sakura?" He asked glaring at the pink headed girl that was eyeing Sasuke's butt.

Sasuke growled, "No one was supposed to be in here, the hokage put in stirict orders. Absolutly no one, and especially not someone with a torture device."

"She kept asking me what Itachi's weakness was..." Naurto half said to himself.

Sasuke shook his head, "She was doing it because of me. She wanted to go kill him so that I would stop thinking of revenge and focus on other things like restoring my clan and such."

"Ha, Sakura killing Itachi, that is good." Naruto looked at the ground, "But she does have a point..." his voice was quiet.

"But the thing is," Saskue continued as if Naruto hadn't said anything, "I don't just focus on that any more. I have someone more improtant, someone with red hair."

Nauto sighed, saying "Gaara." Not noticing the dissapointment in his own voice.

Sasuke sighed, "You really are a dobe aren't you." With that Sasuke kissed Naruto, full on the lips.

The red head's eyes widened, he felt himself kiss Sasuke back without even thinking. _'It's wrong, It's wrong...'_ Naruto chanted to himself over and over again, but unable to pull away from the younger Uchiha.

**'Just accept it kit you love him.'**

_'No I don't! I love Itachi... but he is a better kisser than Itachi... No!!!!!_'Naruto was arguing with himself, he didn't know what to think right now.

Sasuke pulled away as the door to the cells banged open, the angry face of Tsuade appearing in the doorway, "SAKURA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!? GET OUT NOW! YOU KNOW NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN HERE!"

Sakura instantly bulted, to scared of the hokage to argue.

Tsuade calmed down a little bit now that the pink haired nusiance was out of the way and turned her attention to Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto... I would appreciate it if you stopped getting caught so we didn't have to detain you. It takes up to much of our time to make it look like you escaped"

Naruto smirked, "Well I wouldn't mind getting out of these restraints..."

Sasuke quickly pulled the restraints away, not wanting the blonde to be in thoes more than he had to. Although he had to admit the thoughts that came to his mind were quite endetaining.

"Naruto, have you got the scrolls from the Atshuki hide out?" Tsuade asked her eyes hopeful.

Nsauto thought for a second, "Yeah their in my cloak... where is it?"

Sasuke walked out of the cell and retured a few minutes later carrying the black cloak with the darkred clouds decorating the matierial. Giving it to Naruto he asked, "Do they trust you that much that they would make you a memeber?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled the cloak on and rmmaged through the pockets, finally producing a blood red scrol with black kanji writing on it. "Here you go Tsuade."

The hokage took the scrool smiling greatfuly at the blonde before, slipping it into her robes. "Thank you Naruto. You are greatfuly helping this village out." Tsuade nodded and locked the door behind her so that it would look like the blonde hadn't had any help to escape.

Sasuke looked sadly at the blonde, "Do you really have to leave again?"

"Yeah... I still need to steal a couple more scrolls and find out the Atsuki's plans." Naruto smiled that fox grin of his and charged a resegan(1) and blew the wall open, unconciously he pecked Sasuke on the lips, blushing as he did so. "I'll be back soon." The kitsune jumped out the hole he made and ran as fast as he could out of Kohana, feeling the Uchiha race after him but not really giving an effort as the blonde was supposed to escape so he could get back to the hide out.

Back to Itachi. One fact the younger Uchiha didn't like.

* * *

(1) Please correct me on the spelling. I forget how to spell it, plus I am a horrible speller.

A/N: Hope you all get what happened. I will edit it if it is to confusing.

Read and review. Arigato.


End file.
